justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a substance that is made of the radioactive remains of the planet Krypton and is the only substance that can harm Kryptonians like Superman. While its most common variety is a green glowing rock, Kryptonite can come in many forms that affects Kryptonians differently. Types of Kryptonite *'Green Kryptonite:' The most common, it affects Kryptonians by painfully weakening them until either draining them entirely of their powers or killing them, depending on the size of the fragment and length of time exposed. *'Red Kryptonite:' A form of Green Kryptonite that has had its molecules altered and exposed to certain elements to alter its color. Its effects on Kryptonians have varied over its history in comics, but the version presented in the short "True Colors" removes Superman's inhibitions and turns him into a violent and aggressive brute with glowing red eyes. *'Gold Kryptonite:' A very rare kind of Kryptonite. Under normal circumstances, Gold Kryptonite robs Kryptonians of their powers temporally, making them akin to an ordinary human as long as they are exposed to it. Prolonged exposure permanently strips Kryptonians of their powers. However, in "True Colors", Superman suddenly had amnesia when he was exposed to it. This is likely because Superman was exposed to both Gold and Red Kryptonite simultaneously, as one of his adventures in the comics had that as a temporary side effect of being exposed to both. *'Black Kryptonite:' Black Kryptonite is what happens to Green Kryptonite when its molecular structure is altered and exposed to extreme heat. This version of Kryptonite affects a Kryptonian mentally and in some cases biologically by separating their positive and negative personality aspects of their psyche into split physical embodiments of pure good and evil. *'Pink Kryptonite:' Pink Kryptonite is form of Kryptonite that affects the cells of a Kryptonian and targets their gender chromosomes to alter their bodies fully to the opposite gender. It is the least harmful variant of Kryptonite, as its radiation seemingly has no other side effects, though possibly prolonged exposure would render the gender change permanent and alter body chemistry so that Kryptonians are affected mentally. Those exposed to it for short periods are instantly reverted back to normal once they are away from or remove the Pink Kryptonite. Unlike other forms of Kryptonite, it does not seem to occur naturally and was created by accident by Firestorm. Gallery Red_K.png|Red Kryptonite Black_K.png|Black Kryptonite Gold_K.png|Gold Kryptonite Pink_K.png|Pink Kryptonite Trivia *Unlike its other variants, Pink Kryptonite is controversial as its original effect in Supergirl #79 from the 2003 comics altered the sexual orientation preferences of a Kryptonian. (Ex. making Superman gay) This originally was done in the comics as a parody of the Silver Age and its various Kryptonites. But Pink Kryptonite's effects were altered for the cartoon due to parents and network censors since such things would not be allowed on kids programming under censorship guidelines. *The version of Red Kryptonite shown in the cartoon is similar to the kind seen in the TV series Smallville, as both remove Superman's inhibitions and make him more aggressive. Category:Objects